


Nightmares

by faery_truth



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faery_truth/pseuds/faery_truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu is being swallowed up by darkness and foul monsters. Can Takano save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Darkness swept over him, drowning Ritsu in discomfort, pain and silence. Monsters lurked there in the dark, teasing him, threatening him, daring him to move an inch. He was their prey and he was trapped. There was nobody there to save him, he was all alone. Ritsu cried out in desperation hopingfor anybody to hear him. His scream for help was followed by another scream of agony as claws ripped thrrough his chest causing him to fall to his knees. The vicious beasts grinned triumphantly, they were playing with him, making him beg before they would go in for the kill. Blood stained his clothes and created a pool on the floor around him. The smell reaching his nose making him feel sick. Then the smell started to grow stronger and strronger. Ritsu reared his head to see his family, his friends, his colleagues being mercilessly cut down. Blood flew through the air and the savage beasts raced to catch it in their mouths grinning from ear to ear in ecstacy. Ritsu screamed, shouted and begged but nothing worked. He couldn't save them, he was helpless. His body refused to move regardless of how much he willed it to. The blood bath eventually ended and he was know the only victim left. Thei original prey, they're prize...

"Onodera! Onodera!" Ritsu could hear a faint voice weak at first but growing stronger. "Onodera! Onodera!" He recognised the voice, it was Takano-sans. But that was impossiblehe had just seen him die. "Ritsu!" Ritsu bolted upright waking up. He was drenched in sweat, panting furiously. His vision was blurred and he was too shaken to move, his body too stiff too cold. Then warmth slowly started to spread through him. He realised that Takano was holding him, patting his head gently, comforting him."Takano-san?"Ritsu breathed.

"I was so worried. I heard screaming and banging. I thought..." He trailed off shaking the thoughts away. "Your okay now Ritsu, your safe."

Ritsu broke down in the strong mans arms and wept uncontrollably, turning himself to bury his head in Takano's shirt and inhaling inhis scent. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. He felt safe and secure inTakano's arms. He had saved him. A fresh wave of tears flooded down his face. Tears of relief and a slight happiness that it had been Takano and nobody else.

Takano started to release Ritsu from his grip causing panic to pierce Onodera as he cried out in desperation. "Don't leave me here alone, please."

Okay, I won't I promise. Your okay now Ritsu. It was a nightmare, it wasn't real. Your safe. I'll chase the nightmare away, get some sleep?"

"No! I can't. I'm scared...Takano-san I-I-I watched you die. I watched everybody being ruthlessly hunted." He shuddered at that last thought thinking back on what he had seen. It had seemed so real so life-like. Tears threatened again but were prevented by Takano's soft words.

"It's okay. I'm here. It wasn't real. Everybody is ok trust me."

Ritsu merely nodded unable to bring himself to speak as the words caught in his throat. He leaned further into the warm body next to him seeking the comfort it granted him. A few minutes later he managed to mumble. "I trust you. Stay with me until morning? Please? I know its a lot to ask but I-"Ritsu was cut off by a soft kiss to which he made no objection althhough he couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"I already promised didn't I? I'm not letting you go until I believe that your okay. I'll stay with you for as long as it takes."

Ritsu felt himself been lifted slightly and put back under his bed sheets, feeling them wrapped around him before Takano joined him underneath. Takano pulled him close wrapping his arms around Ritsu and rested his chin on top of his head. ritsu moved his hands to grip onto the man's arms holding them firmly in place as Takano simultaneously place a kiss on the top of his head. They didn't sleep, they didn't talk, they held each other never daring to let go. Ritsu knew he would be safe, he knew that the monsters would be kept away if Takano-san was with him.


End file.
